Transformations
by KounetsuDeb
Summary: The Cullens haven't set foot on Quileute land in over 50 years, so how did Sam Uley first get exposed to vampires to start his transformation? Harry Black Potter helped, of course. HP/SU Oneshot. Happy Valentine's Day


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight…Sadly. There'd be so much more yaoi/homosexuality/boyboylovins in both stories, it'd be scary.

**Author's note**: Happy Valentine's Day! …although it can pretty much considered to be over, since I posted this at the very end of the day. To those who have been reading my other works, sorry for the delay. If you've been reading my profile at all you'll see I've been uber busy with finals. Oh, and if you read my Jasper/Harry story…Go vote on the poll. Like, go vote and come back to this.

Well, I'm pretty confident in saying that this is probably (99.99 % ) likely the first Sam Uley/Harry Potter pairing out there. I really have to stop taking dares, I'm pretty much a sucker for them. Excentrykmuse commented to me that she's never seen such a rare pairing and I was pretty much 'Hey, I'll write one.'

I'll leave my feelings for this story at the end of this oneshot, I really don't want to bias anyone on this before they've read it.

* * *

Sam Uley could easily remember the first time he had seen the newest member of the La Push Black family; Harry Potter-Black, a boy so scrawny and small for a four year old that most mistook him for much younger – younger even than his new adoptive brother Jacob who was a year behind him. Harry's unruly mop of hair that nearly hid those gems he called eyes, those deep green pools that seemed to go on forever. Both features stood out so strikingly against his soft pale skin, skin that seemed to glow even in the dim lighting of the La Push community meeting hall. Surely this boy couldn't possibly be human, perhaps he was an angel.

He remembered being there when the boy was introduced to the village elders; Sam was standing firmly at his mother's side, no longer hiding behind her skirts like some of the other six year-olds present. His father had left town two years before and hadn't been seen since. His mother said he was the man of the house now, and he knew he had to take his job seriously.

Sam knew that men were supposed to take care of their families; some of course were not as good as others but that was their job. Whoever had been in charge of the house the boy grew up in was _not_ a good man. His momma had told him what she knew of the little boy that she picked up listening to conversations while waitressing at the local diner.

Sarah and Billy Black had driven up to Seattle in a large van to pick up supplies for the local health care clinic, only to have trouble on the roads and delays with the ferry…ending up in Seattle much later than originally planned. It was while Billy and some men were loading the truck that Sarah heard noises coming from a dark alley. Deciding to investigate she found a small child huddled behind a couple trashcans, clinging to a stuffed bear that was falling apart at the seams and sobbing quietly.

The police had been called immediately and an extensive investigation began over the small, malnourished clearly British child had been abandoned on the streets of Seattle. It was difficult to gather proper information from the small boy, but what they figured out was enough for the boy's family to lose custody of both him and their violent and morbidly obese son who was the same age. It took the police months to track down the boy's family and learn for the first time that his birth name was Harry Potter, not 'freak' like the small child had thought. The police learned that the boy's family had returned to wherever in Britain they had come from and cruelly left the child behind. Plans were made by the police and Social Services to put the child into foster care, but the Blacks quickly stepped in and said there was no need.

Looking back to the boy up on the stage who looked absolutely terrified, he being held by his new adoptive mother Sarah and hiding his face in her bosom while doing his best to ignore everyone present. Sam had taken one look at the boy before he tugged his mother's sleeve in an attempt to call her attention.

"_Momma, he belongs to me. He needs to come home with us." _

Sam's mother Julie just simply studied him for a long moment, both completely oblivious of the world outside the two of them before she finally spoke. Those few words changing his opinion of the woman who gave birth to him, the woman who worked three jobs just to put a roof over their heads, the woman who had such tired eyes and a sad smile even when she wasn't nursing a bottle of whiskey.

"_He doesn't belong to you baby. He belongs with the Blacks now. Momma doesn't have enough love to share between two boys. All my love is just for you." _

After that conversation Sam couldn't help but resent his mother, she simply did not understand. Harry was _his_, he couldn't put it into words to properly explain it, but he knew that Harry was put on this earth just to belong to him. A majority of the time he resented the Black family, they had everything Sam ever wanted; Billy Black was a doting father who never missed a recital or sports event – let's face it, the man beat out his own _father_ just by being in his family's lives. Sarah was a beautiful mother, you could tell just by looking at her that she was just something special, benevolent. Sam could remember one of the few Sundays he and his mother went to church, the pastor had said that word once, and that was all Sarah Black could be. Benevolent.

Sam couldn't begrudge Harry a family, no matter how much he wanted to take Harry away as his own. Many people tended to overlook the lone Uley child as he ran around the town, easily dodging the elderly women who served as his babysitter while his mother was at work. He watched over Harry relentlessly, and could easily see how much he adored his older twin sisters Rebecca and Rachel, as well as his younger brother Jacob. Harry seemed to work with Sarah in balancing the family out; somehow the sheer peace their presence brought managed to keep the other four members of the family in line…Until that fateful night when Sarah left this world for the next.

He was still sketchy about what exactly happened to cause Sarah's death when Harry was just on the cusp of turning seven. Whether it was the slippery roads, a drunk driver…Sam didn't know. All he knew was that his Harry was devastated with the loss of his only mother figure. Sam had gone to the funeral like the rest of the village in support of the family that was clearly falling apart with the death of the silent central figure of the household. After watching Harry silently cry while clinging to his little brother's hand, trying to remain strong for the child (even though Jacob was the taller of the two by then), Sam went home and sobbed into his pillow in shame. Part of him couldn't help but be pleased that someone who had such a strong hold on Harry's attention was gone, even though he knew it hurt Harry more than any wound imaginable.

It took time, as everything does, for Harry to recover from crushing blow caused by his adoptive mother's death. The boy who had always been so quiet and shy was even quieter than before. Choosing to fade into the background except for few circumstances where he rose above the other children on the reservation. Sam could remember the time that little girl Isabella Swan came down to visit from Forks with her now single father, playing on the beaches with some of the younger children when Paul started to pick on the poor girl; pulling her hair and insulting the pale skinned child until the girl finally gave into her tears. It was Harry who finally stepped in to defend the girl. Harry, the boy so much smaller than any of the boys living on the reservation was taking on the biggest hothead of the tribe; even if Paul was younger than him things were still in Paul's favor. Sam could remember looking at Paul looming over Harry's petit form and being amazed at how hard his heart had clenched in his chest. His pride in his little gem grew even more as he watched Harry tackle the taller boy's legs, knocking him to the ground and helping Isabella escape intact.

Then the day came, that horrible day that herald Harry's growing distance from La Push and his side…Harry's 11th birthday party. It was held shortly after Billy Black finally lost his legs to Diabetes, and it seemed to be the first happy affair the family had in a long while. It was just the boys of the family (with Rebecca and Rachel already away for college), the Swans, and many of the children living in La Push, including Sam himself. It had been during a game of hide and seek that the letter came, Young Embry Call had managed to find everyone but Harry until they noticed a large barn owl gliding down to perch on a branch above Harry's carefully chosen spot. They all simply watched in wonder as the owl hopped across the branch towards the small angel whose pale skin had darkened to a golden tan with so much time spent outside, offering out a foot with a thick piece of funny paper wrapped around the leg.

Harry had only hesitated for a few moments before carefully removing the paper, cautious of the sharp talons and beak until he had the letter safely in his hands. The party had ended quickly after that, Harry being whisked away by Billy and the elders once they had seen what the letter entailed. A few days later a man in some of the weirdest clothes Sam had ever seen had shown up on the doorstep to the Black residence, and it was a few days later that he learned the news; Harry was going away to a boarding school in Europe for a majority of the year, only coming home during Summer break and the holidays.

He had heard that Jacob was devastated to learn that his older brother would be gone most of the time, begging the man who had come into their house to let him come as well, only to be refused and told it wasn't possible. Apparently Harry's birth parents had gone to this school in Europe and a spot had been held for him since birth. Another school that was very similar and located out in Salem had approached the family about Harry attending their school instead, but for some reason Billy refused the man. Whenever it was discussed with the widowed father of four and Sam was around, he would always notice the man seemed to stumble over his words, and his eyes appeared to lose focus. No one else noticed this however, not even when he tried to tell a grownup.

Sam wouldn't deny that he had been hurt by learning Harry was to leave him-them for a majority of the year, but there was also a fierce burning that rose up in his chest. He was so angry that Harry wanted to go to some far off place where he couldn't protect his angel. Once the last week of August came Harry was loaded up in a car with a large trunk filled with possessions and he was gone; Sam would not see Harry until the next summer, having missed the younger boy's visit due to his mother dragging (and she had to, literally) him out of town to go see her distant cousin and her family for the holidays.

(Separation Bar)

When Harry came back from school for the first time that winter, Sam was worried over how thin the beauty had become since going away. Harry had always been thin, it seemed to be a result of his treatment by his old family…but Harry looked as though he was going to fall through a crack in the floor and disappear. He tried to figure out what was happening to the younger boy, but it was always so difficult to get close to him. It seemed to be some of the adult members of the tribe were starting to realize just how much interest Sam had in the younger male and did their best to keep them away from one another. Sam had never been extremely close to Harry, not like he wanted to be, but the restrictions placed on him had been painful to learn about. No one wanted the child of a worthless father and a drunken mother corrupting their child, at least, that's how Sam felt.

The next time Harry came home was during his summer vacation, where Sam learned for the first time what had caused the changes in his gem the winter before. It was surprising to learn that Harry's birth parents had been murdered before by a cult leader who was killed just shortly after their deaths when Harry was barely a year old. Unfortunately, even though the cult leader was killed, his followers remained. One of said followers, a man by the name of Quirinus Quirrell went to great lengths to kill Harry, going so far as to pose as a teacher in attempt to get close to him.

The only good thing that seemed to come out of it was Billy Black seemed to 'wake up' after his adoptive son's assault and realize how this school was endangering Harry. He pulled Harry out of the fancy European school for his own good. That stroke of brilliance was negated in Sam's opinion however when it was decided that Harry would go to a boarding school in Salem instead.

That summer had been one to remember, one that Sam would always hold close to his heart. Through the years Sam had never allowed himself to get too close to Harry, preferring to watch over his angel from a distance, but things changed during one of the town bonfires. As usual Sam distanced himself from the gathering families, his mother was off at one of her 'jobs' in Forks. He had known that for months now his mother had been claiming she had been going out to Forks for work, but really Sam knew she was seeing a man. A _married_ man in Forks. He had no idea of who the man was, or what he even did; all Sam knew was that this man had a family, a family he was betraying with the woman who gave birth to him. Sam still loved the woman who gave birth to him, but through the years she had slowly been losing the right to the term 'mother'. It wouldn't be much longer until she lost that honor completely.

'_A-are you alright?'_ Sam had jerked up from his spot on the coastal rocks at the sound of that hesitant and delicate voice, turning so quickly that Harry had to fight himself from stepping backwards in surprise.

'_Wh-at?" _Sam remembered wincing at the sound of his own voice, changing sharply between being scratchily deep and painfully high and an unfortunate side affect that came along with his changing body. He couldn't help staring at Harry even in his shocked state; of course anyone with half a brain would have been looking as well. That summer had been surprisingly warm, remaining in the 70's even into the evening time so most of the young people of the tribe chose to go around loosely clothed, and Harry apparently had chosen to do the same. He was wearing a pair of dark blue swimming trunks that looked to be almost black at the twilight of the beautiful summer day, and over his chest was a black tank top that must have been left over from the summer before with how tightly it clung to Harry's lithe body.

'_Are you alright? It must be lonely over here all by yourself.' _Sam couldn't help but admire the soft blush that graced Harry's cheeks as he nervously toed the cooling sand with pale toes.

'_I'm used to it,'_ Sam's voice came out a bit deeper this time, and remembering the scene later on he couldn't help but be thankful that did.

'_Oh. I-I guess I'll go then. Sorry for bothering you…'_ Harry turned away to walk back towards the fire, but was stopped when Sam suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm, carefully pulling Harry downwards until he was sitting next to him.

'_I don't mind, if you want to stay,'_

'_Okay,'_

They were both 13 and 15 years old, both on the cusp of growing into adults, both mentally and physically. Sam knew that Harry wasn't ready for his love yet, nor was Sam ready for Harry to know just how long he's been infatuated with the boy. He was sure he could hide his feelings from the smaller male. It would take a lot of work, but he knew he could do it.

That summer was the best that Sam could ever remember. While he couldn't claim that he and Harry spent every waking moment together, since Harry also had his little brother to look after, they were together enough that they might as well have been. He knew the elders of the tribe did not approve of their friendship, he was pretty sure that Billy Black had pulled his son aside and gave him a long lecture about being friends with a trouble maker like _that_ Sam Uley; Every single time it happened though Harry would just ignore the others, only shaking his head in disappointment and giving Sam a friendly smile. When August came and Harry had to leave again, Sam was sad to see Harry go, but he couldn't help but be pleased that Harry had tears in his eyes. Harry would miss him as well.

The next summer Harry turned 14, and was just as amazing as the one before. During the school year before he and Harry had exchanged letters constantly, always keeping one another updated on their lives. Then, once Harry returned to La Push, they simply carried on like they had the summer before; always getting into everything – even trying cliff diving for the first time. Although, Sam remembered being embarrassed for weeks and unable to sit properly for days after Billy Black tanned both their butts once he found out. It was the next summer though that Sam learned that Harry didn't tell him everything in his letters…that was the summer that _Brayton_ came to La Push.

Harry had thought it was a wonderful idea, having his best friend from home, and his best friend from school meet and get to know one another for a few weeks. Sam and Brayton both thought differently. Sam had taken one look at Brayton and had to resist the temptation to throw mud at him; the most filthy, runny, sludgy, slimy…disgusting mud he could find. The kid was simply too…too _something._ He was even paler than Harry (before what little sun that graced La Push kissed his skin), and had this yellow undertone to his skin that made Sam's stomach queasy. There was something wrong with his eyes, too big or too small…they were at a point that it was hard to tell. Brayton made a bean pole look fat, and his voice reminded him of a donkey's bray. Sam had taken to calling the boy 'jackass' in secret, because even if Sam was now 17, he knew the elders would give him hell if they ever caught him saying such things.

Brayton went everywhere with Harry and Sam, even though it was clear that the _boy _would rather be anywhere else. At one point while they were at Harry's house Brayton turned and said that he 'normally didn't even stay in the same room as Muggles (whatever the hell they were) but would only tolerate it because Harry asked him to.' From that moment forward the animosity between Sam and Brayton always seemed to be brewing just below the surface, and was hidden constantly from Harry.

It was just a few days after Harry's 15th birthday that things started going downhill, and fast. Sam had returned home from a day of playing video games with Harry/ignoring Brayton, and wasn't surprised to see that his house was completely dark, not even the bathroom light was on. Over the years his mother's jobs had dwindled down to _maybe_ one, and Sam wasn't even sure what it was anymore. If he was willing to be honest with himself, Sam would admit he'd been suspecting his mother of prostitution for months. His mother just seemed to be wasting away, spending all hours of the day out of the house leaving Sam the barest amount of money to go get something cheap from the corner grocery.

He called out for his mother, not really expecting a response and flicked on the kitchen lights. There sitting on the counter was a heated TV dinner, or at least it had been heated about an hour before, a 12-pack of beer (with two beers missing), and an envelope with the chicken scratch his mother called her hand writing on the front. He barely read the note for a minute, before opening one of the beers, his first ever and took a long drink. His mother had run away with one of her 'clients' and decided that her last action as a mother would be to give her son his first beer, as well as $200 to 'get by for a few months'. Yeah…right.

Sam had sat on the front porch that night for nearly two hours, just emptying can after can of beer as he ignored the biting of the mosquitoes and the lazy flickering of the fireflies. He tried to remind himself that he had been losing his mother for years, that the woman who he just happened to share a house with him never truly understood him…but he couldn't help but face the facts. Both people he had ever called his parents had abandoned him. He finally stood up from the steps, walking unsteadily down the drive and made his way down the darkened streets in the direction of the one who had always been a constant in Sam's life in one way or another.

He wasn't really sure how he made it to the Black's house that night, but somehow he managed to make it into the yard without crashing into any of the machinery and junk that was littering the lawn. His bleary eyes had barely taken in Jacob and Billy Black in the living room watching some kind of sport, and instead moved past that window to where he knew Harry's would be. Looking through the half open window Sam could only sigh in disappointment as he saw that all the lights were turned off there as well, Harry must have been asleep. It was only as Sam was stepping away from the window that he heard the first moan.

Sharply turning back to the window he squinted into the darkness to try to see further, silently begging the moon to be brighter just so he could see better at night…when somehow he suddenly could. Not trying to think about why he could suddenly see Harry's bedroom as though it was day time, he instead chose to focus on Harry's bed that was tucked away in the corner. The thin summer blankets moved about in a manner that couldn't be caused by Harry alone, and when one slid down he saw Harry's tangled locks spill out against the pristine white sheets as those thin beautiful arms came up to wrap around the shoulders of Brayton…Brayton, not Sam. It was Brayton's hands sliding over Harry's pale chest. It was Brayton's lips and body pinning Harry to the bed. Not Sam's. Not Sam's at all.

Sam barely remembered tearing himself away from the window as he took off running, not even remembering tearing away a portion of the window trim or the sound of Harry scrambling and desperately calling his name. He just ran, right past the streets of town, right past the edge of the woods, just running deeper and deeper into the overwhelming darkness. He had finally camped out below an alder tree, his whole body shaking as red hot anger seemed to swamp his mind. He knew if he returned to La Push now he would kill that snobby little bastard for touching his Harry. _His_! And no matter how much he denied it, Sam knew that if he returned he would hurt Harry as well, that was what kept him away that night, and the next, and the next.

By the time Sam returned to La Push (or rather, by the time Forks Police Chief Swan found him) Harry had already been dragged away back to his school in Salem. He had been scolded by Harry Clearwater for hours about how frantic Harry had been after his disappearance, how the boy cried himself sick every night and the only way they got Harry back to school was by forcing him into the car and promising him continuous letters until Sam was found. The elder even had the nerve to tell him that he was to write Harry a letter of apology, and that the note his mother had left had been found. While he was gone it had been decided that Sam would get to keep his home, but would be monitored constantly by the other tribe members.

Sam finally did end up writing Harry a letter, if only to get the people around him to shut up. He couldn't help but wince at Harry's reply, filled with rambling apologies and worries, begging and pleading with Sam not to end their friendship just because Harry was dating another boy. He couldn't find it in him to tell Harry that it wasn't his being gay that drove Sam away, just that the boy in Harry's life wasn't him. They did manage to trade letters back and forth that year, although they were few and far between compared to what they had been the year before.

He had felt it best to distance himself away from Harry that year, and ended up getting involved with Harry Clearwater's daughter Leah, as well as Leah's cousin Emily. He knew Harry would be disappointed if he knew just how much his 'best friend' had fallen. During that year Sam drank almost constantly, barely remembered losing his virginity to one of his two girlfriends, and was almost kicked out of school for good, he would have been if it hadn't been for Jacob Black beating some sense into him. Literally.

Somehow the 14 year old Jacob had managed to get the jump on him, swinging blindly as he yelled and cursed at the older teen. By the end of the scuffle both were covered in bruises and numerous cuts, but they had come to an understanding. Sam was embarrassed to learn that Jacob had known about his interest in Harry for years, although he had to admit he had been secretly pleased that Jacob preferred him over Brayton. It took a slightly insane _child _to point out the obvious to the elder teen that was hell bent on drowning in pity. If he wanted Harry Black as his boyfriend, he was going to have to fight for him. Fight tooth and nail, doing anything to prove to Harry that he was supposed to be with him.

Things didn't improve over night, and it took more blood, sweat, and tears than Sam cared to admit to before his situation got better. He gave up the beer, the 'girlfriends', stopped skipping class and actually studied every night until he managed to scrape up a decent passing grade to go with his diploma. Sam wasn't the Valedictorian of his year, nor was he the runner-up. But his hard work and determination to turn his life around had gained the interest of the community college up in Port Angeles, and he was offered a ¾ scholarship to their school.

Sam hadn't there that day that Harry came home from school the summer before his final year of school, and only showed up a week later after the adoptive Black arrived. During that year Sam and Harry didn't exchange many letters, not for Harry's lack of trying. Sam had beaten himself up for days after his encounter with Jacob, he had been ignoring Harry's letters for months, and in the end they finally stopped coming. After that Sam couldn't bear to start writing Harry again, he didn't want to read Harry's words and learn how disappointed his love was with him. Somehow Sam knew that this summer was his final chance, his last shot before college to show Harry that he was supposed to be with him.

A lot more had changed over the past year besides Sam's priorities; he had heard whispers of a new family moving into Forks, a family known as the Cullens. He never caught exactly why the family's name was spoken of with so much animosity, but the old tribal myths were usually mentioned around the same time. Something about the Cold Ones their ancient ancestors were said to have encountered. Sam also started to change physically as well. He had never been a small child, but the sudden growth spurt that seemed to hit within the last few weeks left him well over 6'6" and with enough muscle that he was sure the best pro-football player out there would barely be a challenge to best. The elders of the tribe watched him vigilantly, he could see the greed and knowledge in their eyes that was so strong it was almost frightening.

That day he finally saw Harry again first time was by the ocean once more, Harry was by the rocks just staring out at the ocean with such a peace around him that it was almost humbling. He wasn't sure how Harry heard him coming across the damp sand, but one moment Sam was walking across the sand and the next he was stopped by his arms being filled with the smaller body of Harry Black. Harry looked to have changed a lot over that year as well. He hadn't grown anywhere near as tall as Sam had, but he carried is 5'8" body with pride. His hair was longer, his facial features sharper. He was beautiful, Harry had always been beautiful, but now he was beautiful as a man.

'_I'm so sorry I hurt you Sam,'_ Harry had whispered softly against Sam's chest, not releasing his hold even as Sam started hugging him back. Things between them didn't heal right away, and Sam didn't confess his feelings for Harry that day at the beach. It was too soon, too soon for the truth from both of them. They didn't spend all day with one another either; Harry would be busy with Billy or Jacob and his friends, Sam would be busy getting ready for classes to start that fall. It was only after the sun had set that the two friends would meet on the beach once more to talk about their days.

Harry's birthday had only been a few days away when Sam had nearly lost his love. Harry had been off with Jacob and his two sidekicks known as Quil and Embry, Sam had been home filling out paperwork when Leah had shown up at his door. Sam had of course seen Leah around town, he couldn't help but not to in a town as small as theirs, but he hadn't interacted with her past the occasional greeting and nod of the head. He had heard from others though that the younger girl was still infatuated with him, or at least still infatuated with the 'bad boy' reputation he had built up and destroyed not so long ago. He had been surprised to see her on his doorstep, but had moved to politely invite her into the house to talk, only to find her lips covering his.

Leah's lips were as soft as he remembered, too soft. He wouldn't call them fat or large by any means, but he was positive they would never hold the strength that Harry's lips were sure to have. Sam had been so caught up in his memories and comparisons that he barely caught the sharp and pained gasp that came from just a few feet away. Sam could only watch with growing horror as he took in Harry's wide eyes and cheeks that couldn't seem to decide to flush red with embarrassment, or pale to an ashen shade of white that was fairer than sea foam. Harry's lips seemed to move in some form of apology before the younger teen took off into the woods just like Sam had done just a year before, a year that felt like decades.

Sam didn't bother giving Leah an apology has he shoved past her and chased Harry through the woods, running as fast as his bare feet would carry him. He had no idea how Harry could move so fast, and his own confusion only seemed to grow as Harry's tracks and scent faded into the wilderness, tangling into the scent of that of a…a wolf. Sam didn't stop running though, the idea of Harry encountering a wolf this far in the woods was ridiculous; they were nowhere near deep enough in the woods for wolves to be running about. He wasn't even sure how he was able to smell such things in so much detail, he could smell a fox and her kits in a den, the remains of a rabbit two hawks had decided to share, so many things that were supposed to be revolting, but smelled amazing in their intensity. There was one scent that was starting to drown out the others, even the scent of the wolf-Harry. It was a scent so sickly sweet that it seemed to ooze over everything it touched, it burned Sam's nose like acid and made something rise in his chest with a roar.

Suddenly the world started shifting, turning against its' axis over and over again in a way that made absolutely no sense. Sam could feel his bones snaping, his howls of pain that came with the first change slowly changed from that of a human to that of a wolf. The large, horse-sized black wolf had barely stumbled to its' feet before it heard the pained whimpering of another wolf, his mate. His mate, his angel, something was attacking his mate.

Sam had never moved so fast in his life, trees past by him in flickering images as he forced his body to move as fast as it could through the trees until he leapt and tackled the source of that foul scent. Something was wrong with the human before him, for one thing…it sparkled. That scent had grown to the point that he wanted to bury his hypersensitive nose in the mud in an attempt to escape it, but the scent of his mate's blood held back any hesitancy. Only anger and determination remained as Sam threw himself at the threat, and it never stood a chance.

Afterwards Sam had the stray thought that perhaps he should be considered with how his memories seemed to sometimes blank out with his all consuming anger, but really all that mattered was the threat to his mate was destroyed, ripped into tiny little bits that were scattered across the clearing. After hearing another whimper Sam turned his attention to the much smaller (more average sized) wolf that had tucked itself under a hawthorn bush in a desperate attempt to protect itself from its' attacker. Sam had taken a few steps forward and lightly nudge the other wolf's muzzle with his own before giving a gentle lick, that alone was all it took to convince the wolf to leave it's shelter.

He had watched with wide eyes as the injured wolf carefully turned back into his angel, Harry was dressed in his usual t-shirt and faded jeans, clothes that surprisingly didn't look too worse for wear, even if they were slowly being stained with blood.

'_Sam? You are Sam right?'_ Harry had asked hesitantly, not even coming up to Sam's shoulder as he came to stand next to it. _'We need to gather the pieces and burn them. Or else the vampire will put itself back together. We need to hurry Sam.'_

The pieces of the vampire were so small that Sam had to turn back into his human form to help Harry properly gather them, he wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but he was sure he would have been trapped in his wolf form for days if Harry hadn't been there to explain how to change back.

'_I knew you weren't a werewolf Sam, you didn't have the right eye color. But I'll admit you're the first animagus I've ever seen to turn back into his human form naked.'_

* * *

Some people have already questioned me on it, and yes. I did intend for the oneshot to sort of cut off at this point, it was to leave people (including myself) questioning how things would go from there. I really have no intention of writing a part two at this time (have you looked at my writing schedule? It's insane) but you never know what will happen in the future.

…I really don't know if I like this story. I was feeling pretty confident about it in the beginning, but by the end of this story I wanted to take all (almost 6,000) words and delete it. I couldn't destroy that amount of work, even if I dislike it. I took a chance at a new writing style, but I think I'll be staying happily with what I normally do.

Even if I didn't like the story, I hope you enjoyed this insight into Sam Uley. He's a very interesting character to write.

Leave some love (reviews) it is (was) Valentine's Day after all.


End file.
